What If God Was One Of Us
by KeepBeef
Summary: Ia mencari Tuhan saat lemah dan tak ada daya lagi Hidupnya tidak rumit Namun ia terlalu bodoh untuk memenangkannya Jongin terlalu bodoh Dan itu adalah benar A Kriskai Fict with Tao, Baekhyun and Chanyeol
1. Prolog

What If God Was One Of Us

Matanya terbuka dan menutup perlahan, semacam mengantuk tapi bukan.

Tangannya menggandeng jemari lain, kekasihnya yang berulang tahun hari ini.

Pemandangan manis itu, mungkin lebih baik tanpa tetesan darah dari tubuh mereka, paku yang menembus kepala sang kekasih dan menempel di dinding itu.

Tidak tanpa dia yang berkata

"Selamat Ulang Tahun, Kekasihku."

Keep 'Dark' Beef

Proudly Present

Pshyco!Jongin

Boss!Kris

M-Gore

Suspense – Fantasy

Prolog

"Menurutku, dia takkan dipenjara." Chanyeol berujar tenang. Tatapannya tertuju pada gambar di televisi yang menampilkan keadaan korban pembunuhan sadis .

"Kau terdengar yakin sekali, Bung!" sela Tao yang duduk disebelahnya.

Chanyel hanya tersenyum, ia sudah kenal Tao luar dalam.

"Mau bertaruh?" kata Chanyeol, Tao sumringah seketika.

"Sure!" balasnya.

Chanyeo; tertawa memikirkan sesuatu.

"Dan yang kalahlah yang akan menjemputnya di Rumah Sakit Jiwa."

"Menjemput? Siapa?"

"Kau akan tahu."


	2. Chapter 1

Keep 'Dark' Beef

Proudly Present

Pshyco!Jongin

Boss!Kris

M-Gore

Heavy Theme

Suspense – Fantasy

Chapter 1

Tao menganga didepan TV.

Berita tentang taruhan ia dan Chanyeol kemarin hadir lagi dengan kelanjutannya.

Pelaku pembunuhan sudah ditangkap, sedikit mengejutkan bahwa sang pembunuh tidak melarikan diri, ia hanya bersembunyi dirumahnya.

Dan yang membuat Tao geram adalah, Pelaku itu tidak dipenjara melainkan dikirim ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa karena kejiwaannya yang terganggu.

Kenapa Chanyeol bisa menebak itu semua.

Tao sangat tidak suka menjadi yang kalah dalam taruhan.

Dia itu rajanya taruhan, tapi kenapa saat ini dia sangat menyedihkan.

Disampingnya Chanyeol tersenyum bangga.

"Jangan meremehkanku, Bung!" serunya.

Sementara Tao hanya mengumpat.

"Jadi ini yang kalian lakukan setiap hari? Duduk dan menonton TV?"

Terdengar suara dari belakang tempat duduk mereka.

Keduanya menoleh dan langsung berdiri lalu membungkuk.

Itu Kris Wu, Bos mereka.

"Hanya melakukan taruhan, Hyung." Elak Chanyeol.

Sepertinya Kris tidak mendengarkan.

"Pergi ke Distrik Barat dan jemput seseorang untukku." Perintah Kris.

Chanyeol menyeringai dan Tao menunduk kalah.

'Kenapa Chanyeol tau semuanya?' batin Tao gundah.

E

X

O

Semua orang tau Distrik Barat. Itu adalah kawasan perlindungan pemerintah dan disana berdiri Rumah Sakit Jiwa terbesar diseluruh kota.

Dan Tao-yang kalah taruhan, berada disini sekarang.

Ia sudah berbicara dengan resepsionis Rumah Sakit dan mereka sedang dalam perjalan menuju ruangan seseorang yang dimaksud Kris.

Salah satu pasien disini.

Tao masih heran dalam pikirannya. Kenapa Chanyeol bisa tau? Apa Kris memberi taunya?

Dan Tao mengumpat karena kesal, berbarengan dengan terbukanya pintu sebuah ruangan besar yang kosong. Hanya ada banker dan sebuah lemari besi.

Dan seseorang.

Lalu petugas Rumah Sakit yang dari tadi bersamanya, memasuki ruangan itu terlebih dahulu, dengan senyuman.

Sang pasien, menghadap pada jendela ruangan yang tertutup. Hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang masuk melalui ventilasi.

"Hai Jongin, sedang apa?" tanya petugas Rumah Sakit, mendekati pasien yang tidak menoleh.

Tao memang sebal dengan dia yang kalah taruhan, tapi ia yakin baru saja melihat pasien gila itu tersenyum.

Dasar orang gila.

"Aku sedang mencari bintang." Jawabnya kalem.

Tao langsung muak.

Apa juga yang harus diambil dari orang gila macam dia?

Apa yang dibutuhkan bosnya, Kris?

Ini masih siang dan petugas itu meladeni pasiennya tanpa senyum yang luntur. Membenarkan hal omong kosong yang dilontarkan oleh orang gila.

Menurut Tao, mereka lebih gila daripada pasiennya.

"Kau suka bintang disiang hari?" celetuk Tao. Nadanya terdengar geram.

Petugas yang bersama mereka meliriknya sedikit risih, mengatakan bahwa bukan seperti itu caranya menghadapi orang gila seperti si Jongin ini.

Pasien yang ditanya itu menatap Tao dengan matanya yang sayu.

"Dimanapun gelap, jadi aku mau bintang untuk penerang." Gumamnya lirih.

Sangat depresi dan putus asa.

Lumayan untuk pemula.

Tao menggigit pipi dalamnya, sebelum mendekati Jongin.

Dan petugas perempuan itu mengundurkan diri dan keluar ruangan. Tahu bahwa Tao yang akan membawa pasien Jongin pergi dari sini.

"Aku dulu juga.." Tao melirik Jongin.

"Kau butuh seseorang."

Jongin mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Seseorang yang dapat mencerahkanmu." Tao tersenyum pada Jongin.

Lalu mata Jongin menjadi cerah karena mendapat harapan.

"Bawa aku padanya."

E

X

O

Dahulu namanya Kim Jongin, putra bungsu keluarga Kim yang terhormat. Sebelum semua keluarganya ditemukan tewas akibat pembunuhan dan ditinggalkan sendiri.

Dahulu namanya Kim Jongin, putra bungsu keluarga Kim yang terhormat. Sebelum tak ada lagi anggota Kim yang hidup kecuali dirinya.

Itu saat dia dua belas tahun dan menjadi sebatang kara. Lalu diasuh oleh sepasang suami istri yang tidak mempunyai satu anakpun.

Saat itu namanya hanya Jongin.

Mereka tinggal dirumah sederhana yang hangat, dengan omelet dan bacon untuk sarapan lalu lagu merdu saat akan tidur.

Diumur lima belas, Jongin mendapat pacar pertamanya dan dia laki-laki.

Orangtuanya tak masalah dengan apapun pilihannya.

Namanya Kyungsoo, ,pria lucu androgini.

Mereka sangat manis saat bersama. Setiap hari ke sekolah dan memakan bekal buatan Kyungsoo.

Hari itu kelulusan mereka dengan Jongin yang baru saja beranjak tujuh belas dua minggu sebelumnya.

Ia akan menjemput Kyungsoo untuk pergi bersama ke acara perayaan kelulusan disekolahnya.

Kebetulan juga hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kyungsoo, dan Jongin akan memberinya kesan yang baik.

Dengan buket mawar merah yang harum dan setelan pas, ia mendatangi pintu rumah Kyungsoo yang terbuka hanya untuk menyaksikan kekasih manisnya itu sedang bergumul liar bersama seorang pria lainnya diatas sofa ruang tamu.

Tambahan, tanpa penutup tubuh apapun.

E

X

O

Jongin bangun dari tidurnya, setelah sadar mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama seseorang bernama Tao telah berhenti disebuah kediaman dengan halaman yang besar.

"Tidurmu terlihat nyenyak." Gumam Tao.

"Sulit untuk tidur jika kau punya waktu seumur hidup." Balasnya pelan. Matanya masih berat dan sedikit perih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita sudah sampai." Kata Tao, tak menanggapi jawaban aneh Jongin.

Dia kan gila

Diam-diam Tao mengumpat lagi saat memasuki kediaman Kris. Jongin dibelakangnya berjalan patuh.

Bangunan ini mewah, seperti rumah keluarga Kim dulu.

Jongin tidak ada tujuan apapun untuk terus hidup.

Lalu keluar dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa dan pergi menuju orang baik, tidak akan memperburuk dunianya.

Akhirnya mereka menghadapi sebuah pintu besar.

Saat itu Tao berbisik padanya.

"Sebaiknya kau mengikuti perintahnya. Dia layaknya Tuhan." Dan tersenyum.

Setelahnya pintu besarpun terbuka.

Tidak banyak perabotan disana, hanya satu set sofa abu-abu dan meja kerja.

Tao langsung mendekati Chanyeol yang duduk disofa, sedangkan Jongin terdiam pada langkahnya.

Selain Tao dan Chanyeol, diruangan itu juga ada Kris. Ia berdiri bersandar pada meja kerjanya.

Menatap Jongin.

'_Tatapan mata yang kuat dengan aura mengikat itu, apakah dia.. Tuhan?' _

Dadanya tiba-tiba mengempis dan ia berlutut lemas.

Kris mendekatinya perlahan dan mendengar gumaman Jongin.

"Kumohon. Sucikan aku."

Kris tersenyum dan merendahkan tubuh.

"Dengan senang hati, Domba-ku"

Lalu jongin merasa penuh.

E

X

O

Chanyeol dan Tao tetap dalam kondisi diam saat Jongin pingsan. Karena Kris sudah menggendongnya menuju ruangan lain.

"Bagaimana Kris melakukannya?" Tao merenung. Mengingat Kris bisa membuat Jongin bersimpuh dan pingsan tanpa menyentuhnya.

Apa-apaan.

"Itu karena Jongin sendiri yang menginginkannya. Ingin menyerahkan segalanya padanya. Dan menuruti sorot matanya tanpa perlawanan." Balas Chanyeol.

Tao menggaruk pipinya.

"Hipnotis?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu?" Chanyeol melirik Tao enggan.

"Lalu kenapa kau terdengar sok tahu sekali?" Tao menendang kaki Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya mengingat beberapa kalimat pada buku terakhir yang aku baca." Chanyeol lalu tersenyum, dan Tao memukulnya lagi. Lebih keras.

Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan sambil tertawa dan Tao mempunyai aura mematikan. Untung saja seseorang datang menginterupsi mereka.

Ia Baekhyun.

"Hai, Baek!" seru Chanyeol, pipinya terasa ngilu.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan Tao terpana sekali.

"Aku mencari Kris, kalian tahu dia dimana?" kata Baekhyun.

"Dia pergi mengurus sesuatu. Sepertinya akan lama." Jawab Tao.

"Oh. Lalu apa yang kalian lakukan barusan?"

"Aku mencoba membunuhnya." Jawab Tao lagi. Tapi pandangannya hanya bergerak pada aktifitas Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tertawa geli dan duduk disebelah Tao.

Napas Tao jadi satu-satu begitu.

Lalu Chanyeol tertawa.

"Mana ada aku bisa dibunuh olehmu. Diberi senyuman oleh Baekhyun saja kau mimisan." Lalu terbahak lagi saat Tao menyikut pinggangnya ganas.

Mmendengar itu, Baekhyun bersuara.

"Aku bebas malam ini. Mau ketempatku?"

Dan Tao tiba-tiba ingin mandi dengan mawar merah lalu anggur tahun 1957.

Sekretaris Kris yang manis dan seksi ini mengajaknya?

Iya. Dengan senyuman yang membuat Tao mimisan lagi.

Baekhyun itu Taurus, dan Taurus itu nakal.

Baekhyun meninggalkan keduanya, Chanyeol yang bahkan tertawa sampai air liurnya menetes serta Tao yang mengambil tissue dan menghentikan mimisannya.

E

X

O

Jongin diambang kesadarannya saat ia menangkap ruangan pribadi dengan cahaya yang terang. Lalu menutup mata dengan lengan.

"Tidak suka karena terlalu terang?" ucap seseorang.

Jongin melihatnya lagi. Tuhannya berdiri dipintu masuk ruangan tersebut.

Tuhannya.

Kris lalu mendekati Jongin dan duduk diranjang yang sama dengan Domba tersesatnya.

Yang punya mata seperti itu hanya Tuhan kan?

"Aku Kris."

Mata Jongin langsung basah. Ia sangat senang dan meluap ketika mendengar suara itu dengan sangat dekat.

Tuhannya berbicara padanya.

"Aku, akan melakukan apapun untukmu." Ucap Jongin jelas.

Membuat Kris tersenyum dan mengusap rambut coklatnya yang lengket.

"Tentu saja."

Jongin mengusap matanya kasar.

"Dia berkata bahwa takkan berpaling. Jika iya aku harus mengikatnya supaya tidak lari. Lalu aku melihatnya dan memakunya didinding."

"Agar?" tanya Kris lembut.

"Agar dia tak pergi lagi." Jongin menatap mata dalam Kris.

Dia mencintai Tuhannya.

"Kau benar. Mereka yang berpaling harus dihukumkan?"

Jongin menggigit bibirnya pelan.

Darahnya berdesir pelan dibawah kulitnya.

Dan itu terasa menyenangkan saat Tuhannya menyentuhnya.

"Kris."

"Hm?"

"Aku milikmu."

Kris akan menghabiskan harinya dengan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, Sayang."

_Ia mencari Tuhan saat lemah dan tak ada daya lagi_

_Hidupnya tidak rumit_

_Namun ia terlalu bodoh untuk memenangkannya_

_Jongin terlalu bodoh_

_Dan itu adalah benar_

Work In Progress.

Maaf jika banyak yang tidak dimengerti.


	3. Chapter 2

Keep 'Dark' Beef

Proudly Present

Pshyco!Jongin

Boss!Kris

M-Gore

Heavy Theme

Suspense – Fantasy

Chapter 2

Tao tau Baekhyun itu seksi.

Semua orang tau.

Lalu Baekhyun yang tengah memasak dan apron?

Tao bisa bunuh diri kalau tidak menyentuhnya malam ini.

"Maaf, masakannya belum siap saat kau datang." Baekhyun berbicara sambil melakukan sesuatu pada kari.

"Terlihat lebih lezat saat kau mengaduknya." Gumam Tao.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum geli. Tao memang sudah suka padanya sejak siapapun tidak tau.

Dan gombalan renyah barusaja itu, seperti menerangkannya.

Setelah semuanya jadi, mereka mulai memakan hidangannya.

Seperti pengantin baru minus acara masak bersama karena Baekhyun melarang Tao menyentuh apapun guna menolongnya.

Semua orang tau kencan pertama itu pasti membuat gugup.

Tapi Tao berhasil membuat kegugupannya menjadi lelucon bagi Baekhyun. Setidaknya itu akan berguna jika saja pria gagah itu tidak punya seks yang hebat.

"Apa rencanamu setelah ini?" tanya Tao setelah meletakkan sendoknya.

Baekhyun meliriknya sekilas dan tersenyum miring. "Kau punya ide untuk sesuatu yang bisa kita lakukan setelah ini?"

Alis Tao terangkat, dia pria dan pria cinta tantangan.

"Tentu." Balasnya dengan senyuman tak kalah miring.

Aku akan menceritakan kisah dua bocah ini, tapi tidak sekarang.

E

X

O

Apa kalian sama denganku? Lebih suka cerita dalam lingkaran tokoh utama?

Kalau begitu, ayo lihat apa yang sedang Jongin lakukan.

Biasanya saat dirumah dengan ayah dan ibunya, Jongin selalu melakukan hal yang dibanggakan oleh orang tua. Dia anak yang baik. Dia anak yang benar.

Kyungsoo adalah contoh perilaku benar yang dilakukannya.

Dia memaku Kyungsoo didinding, karena Kyungsoo membuatnya marah karena berpaling.

Tuhannya, Kris. Mengatakan kalau perbuatannya benar kan?

Dia percaya pada Kris.

Tuhannya.

Omong-omong, dia punya kamar yang sangat luas saat ini. Warnanya hanya sedikit. Jongin suka karena membuatnya tenang.

Karena menurutnya, ia tidak bisa lagi mengambil sebuah situasi dengan taraf yang heboh, psikisnya bisa rusak.

Dia kan anak baik dan benar. Tidak ada yang boleh mengganggunya, tapi Jongin suka memberi hukuman.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Itu Kris lagi, berjalan tanpa suara kearahnya.

Jongin pikir kehidupan dalam organnya sudah tidak ada, karena dia tidak bisa merasakan makhluk hidup lain disekitarnya.

Tapi Kris beda soal. Dia itu Tuhan Jongin.

Jongin akan selalu tahu kehadirannya, bisa merasakannya. Dan sangat memujanya.

Tapi Jongin hanya menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan memandangi mata Tuhannya.

Kau selalu berpikir Tuhan mengerti kau kan?

Kris tersenyum, mengusap pelan rambut Jongin.

"Kau suka menghukumkan?"

Jongin berbinar, dia yakin Tuhan tahu segalanya.

"Banyak orang jahat diluar sana, aku tdak suka."

Kris berujar pelan, dan matanya dalam.

"Aku akan menghukum mereka untukmu."

Lidah Jongin berkata lancar, namun darahnya berdesir hebat.

Ia sangat mencintai Tuhannya, akan melakukan apapun untuk kesenangan Tuhannya. Termasuk memaku beberapa orang lagi ke dinding.

Kris menggenggam tangannya, dengan lembut dan manis.

"Aku juga tahu kau lapar, mau makan bersamaku?"

E

X

O

Chanyeol itu anak buah Kris.

Kris itu kriminal.

Chanyeol itu juga kriminal.

Bahkan Tao juga.

Apalagi Baekhyun, dia kan Taurus.

Tapi malam ini, yang ada dimeja makan hanya Kris dan Chanyeol.

Ditambah anak baru yang taat, Jongin.

Chanyeol lupa berapa lama ia telah memandangi Jongin. Tapi anak itu terlihat sangat aneh. Kenapa dia suka memaku orang, padahal badannya tidak sebesar itu untuk menyeret serta mengangkat dan memukulkan palu pada paku dari perak yang besar.

Dia hanya bocah.

"Awasi pikiranmu, Chanyeol." Gumam Kris.

Jongin mendongak setelah mendengar suara Tuhannya.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu, Kris selalu sok begitu.

Padahal dia mana tahu pikiran Chanyeol arahnya kemana.

Tapi juga mungkin, Kris bisa baca pikiran lalu mengendalikannya, itu bekerja pada Jongin.

Tapi Jongin kan gila, dan dia tidak.

Ada untungnya juga jadi tidak gila.

Dia tidak mau jadi selir Kris.

Rajam saja dia sekalian.

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

Kenapa Kris memanggil Chanyeol? Apa karena Kris benar-benar bisa melihat pikirannya dan kesal oleh apa yang ada didalamnya?

"Kita akan melakukannya tidak lama lagi."

Alis Chanyeol terangkat. Apa?

"Aku pikir Hyung akan merekrut orang baru karena.."

Chanyeol melihat Kris melirik, dan itu Jongin.

Jangan bilang orang yang akan melakukan misi dengannya itu Jongin?

Dia kan gila!

"Kau yakin Hyung? Yang kali ini tidak segampang yang dulu-dulu."

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

Chanyeol otomatis menggeleng. Dia tidak percaya pada kris itu sudah rahasia umum di kalangan pekerja Kris.

Kris mengginggit pipi dalamnya, kesal juga kadang-kadang punya anak buah tapi dia adalah sepupumu.

Jadinya sewenang-wenang kan.

Lagian dia merusak citra yang sudah dia bangun dengan aneh, dimata Jongin, bocah manisnya.

Dasar Chanyeol brengsek.

"Jongin akan ikut latihan rutin. Aku yang akan jadi mentornya. Dan setelah itu kau bisa membantunya dalam misi tersebut."

Kris terdengar tegas juga, padahal dia jengkel.

Tapi kalimatnya juga bisa bikin jengkel orang lain, Chanyeol.

"Membantunya? Aku kira pemimpin dalam misi itu aku?"

Chanyeol agak ragu dengan Kris, apa yang ada di benaknya. Chanyeol jelas pemimpin disetiap misi lapangan. Dia kan yang paling jago.

Lalu dia tiba-tiba mendengar suruhan Kris untuk membantu bocah dihadapannya ini untuk misi susah berikiutnya?

Ha?

"Aku baru saja memutuskannya. Jongin bisa lebih baik darimu. Siapkan saja keperluan untuk jadi penyokong aksinya nanti."

Kakak sepupu, kau mau berkelahi denganku?

E

X

O

Tao kembali ke markas dengan wajah lelahnya yang enak dilihat. Dia memang enak dilihatkan?

Chanyeol melihatnya begitu, jadi penasaran.

"Kau tidur dengannya?" ucap Chanyeol, sikunya menyenggol Tao.

Tao tersenyum sumbringah.

"Benar? Wah!"

Chanyeol bertepuk tangan didalam kepalanya.

"Tidak kok, kami hanya makan dan menonton drama."

Tao kalem sekali menjawabnya.

Padahal Chanyeol pikir, Tao bisa menaklukan pujaan hatinya itu.

Tapi yasudahlah.

Eh, tunggu!

"Kau menonton apa?"

Kening Chanyeol mengkerut dalam sekali.

"Drama."

Ini namanya pelanggaran kode etik kriminal. Mana ada penjahat gahar macam mereka nonton drama.

Mana ada!

"Aku akan mengadukanmu pada Kris Hyung!" seru Chanyeol penuh kesumat. Dia benci sekali dengan drama.

Didalam drama, penjahat selalu terlihat jelek dan bau. Dia kan tidak jelek dan bau.

Chanyeol itu tampan dan bersahaja, juga wangi anggur mahal. Dia suka berendam dengan anggur, omong-omong.

Semua orang tau Tao itu bebal, mana mau dia mematuhi perkataan Chanyeol.

"Kau mau mengadu, pergi saja sana."

Tao tidak takut kok. Lagian, Chanyeol berlebihan sekali.

Gigi chanyeol berbunyi karena ia gertakkan, dia punya jurus lain.

"Misi selanjutnya, kau akan jadi partner pendukung orang gila itu."

Chanyeol pergi dari sana dengan bahagia, soalnya Tao jadi pucat begitu. Dia kan ngeri dengan Jongin.

Dasar bocah.

E

X

O

Jongin dari dulu tidak suka capek.

Tapi kalo terengah-engah didalam kungkungan Tuhannya, apa yang lebih bagus dari itu.

Jongin berpikir, Tuhannya sangat sayang padanya.

Dia rela menyentuh Jongin dengan baik dan membuatnya senang, bahagia dan bergairah.

Mereka sedang dikamar Jongin, dengan warna yang membuatnya tenang lalu lilin-lilin menyala dengan aromaterapi.

Dalam cengkraman Kris, Jongin merasa lebih hidup dari kapanpun.

Dulu, dia hanya bernapas.

Saat ini, dia hidup dan bersedia memaku siapapun.

Siapapun yang tidak disenangi Tuhannya.

Chanyeol mungkin benar, Kris bisa menguasai pikiran orang gila.

Itu bekerja pada Jongin.

Untung saja tidak pada Chanyeol, dia kan tidak mau jadi selir Kris.

Rajam saja dia sekalian.

Sementara itu, Chanyeol yang diam sedang duduk dengan Tao didepan televisi yang menyala.

"Menurutmu mereka sedang apa?" tanya Tao pelan.

"Menurutmu?"

Mungkin Chanyeol masih kesal dengan Tao.

"Ayo kita intip!"

Tapi Tao kan tidak peka, mana sadar dia Chanyeol sedang dingin begitu.

"Satunya bos mafia, satunya lagi orag gila yang hobinya memaku." Gumam Chanyeol dalam.

Tao jadi diam sekali setelahnya.

"Masih menyukai idemu?"

Oh iya, mengintip mereka itu ide buruk.

Paling buruk.

Work In Progress

Part ini saya dedikasikan untuk semua pembaca. Terkhusus untuk **bibblebubblebloop **yang pm saya dan nagih cerita ini.

Saya itu author tidak tau diri, sukanya hiatus dan melalaikan lanjutan ff saya. Tapi lucu juga kalau ada yang mau cerita tentang pendapatnya soal cerita saya.

Ditunggu ya.


End file.
